Desatame
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Songfic insipirado en la cancion de Monica Naranjo. No dejes que el amor de Hermione se acumule o quedara desatada. Ron X Hermione. Lemmon.


PUF!!! quien sabe cuanto tiempo tiene este songfic, pero fue mi primer lemmon *O*. Aunque debio de haber sido antes del septimo libro...

Naa, no lo quice checar, porque queria dejar el original...

Es un Ron y Hermione. Tiene Lemmon. Es un songfic con la cancion "Desatame" de Monica Naranjo... y naaa que lo disfruten XD

Disclaimer: Ni la cancion, ni los personajes son mios, son de sus respectivos dueños XD. Solo uso estos materiales para plasmar las ideas locas de mi mente e inspiracion =D.

* * *

_**Porque no hay en mi vida  
un martirio que dure más  
ahora yo te voy a olvidar**_

La vida de Ron Weasley comienza a dejar de tener sentido, la chica que ha perseguido por 7 años nunca ha dado el menor interés en el, aunque se pelean y se ayudan, Ron piensa que Hermione Granger sigue enamorada de Víctor Krum y Ron da como esto una batalla perdida, su vida sin destino, su alma muerta, su cuerpo sin corazón.  
Sus pensamientos vuelan hacia ella, y cuando la tiene frente a el no sabe que hacer, si actuar normal o decirle la verdad. Pero no se atreve, quiere dejar de quererla, quiere nuevamente ver en su vida sentido, quiere ser feliz.  
Ahora que los dos han terminado Howgarts se mudara con Harry, esperando encontrarse menos con Hermione, para poder olvidarla, tal vez y reanude su relación con Lavander, pero implicarían muchos besos, de los cuales Ron ya se harto o desearía vivirlo con Hermione  
La despedida fue dura, Ron no pudo evitar tener los ojos llorosos, y tenia la esperanza de que Hermione no lo hubiera visto, Hermione lloraba, aunque sabia muy bien que lloraría por dejar a sus dos amigos, Ron se adelanto para sacar su varita y en segundos el autobús noctabumlo apareció, Hermione ya había desaparecido, Harry y Ron subieron sus baúles, iban directo a el Valle Godric.

**_Voy llorando en un taxi  
no importa la dirección  
dejando atrás aquella historia de dos._**

Durante el transcurso, Harry quedo dormido, y Ron saco el nudo en la garganta que llevaba, llorando silenciosamente y hasta atrás del autobús, recordando la veces en que se habían dejado de hablarse, peleando, Hermione ayudándolo, Ron reclamando que ella haya ido con Víctor Krum he incluso que solo le escribiera, observando de reojo que cara ponía mientras se besaba con Lavander, pero Hermione simplemente la veía como igual, sin que le preocupara que se besara o que se preocupara por el, no dejaría que se atormentara mas, ya no.

_**Amor, ya ves que me faltas tú  
y ahora te falto yo.**_

Ron se quito las lagrimas que surcaban su cara y trato de no pensar en Hermione, pero era imposible.  
Saco un libro de Quiddich que tenia en su baúl, pero vio algo hasta encima de todo, era una carta, Ron la abrió desconcertado y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver la fina letra de Hermione sobre el papel, con nerviosismo, Ron desdoblo la carta y leyo:

Hola Ron:  
O tal vez adiós, no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, pero se que te voy a extrañar, por que una amigo tan chistoso, solo has sido tu, hay muchas cosas de las que quizás hubiera querido hablar antes, pero no le vi ni el motivo, ni la razón y pienso que es mejor dejarlas asi.  
Se que en mucho tiempo no los veré pero en mi corazón estarán y en cuanto pueda, iré con ustedes  
Espero me extrañes tanto como yo a ti  
Hermione

-una extraña carta-dijo una leve voz en su oreja, Ron dejo su concentración a la carta para darse cuenta de que Harry le había hablado.  
No había notado, que mientras Ron leía la carta, Harry había despertado y la leía con el la carta de Hermione  
-¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste?-pregunto Harry desemperezándose un poco  
-¿qué?-pregunto con brusquedad Ron  
-tus sentimientos  
Ron quedo atónito, ¿Harry sabia algo de el profundo amor que tenia por Hermione?  
-¿cua...cuales?-pregunto tartamudeando  
-Ron soy tu amigo ¿verdad? Y me doy cuenta de todo, se que tu no puedes vivir sin Hermione  
Ron dio una risa irónica, no muy propia de el, burlona, pero dejando ver un nerviosismo  
-¿yo? La extrañare si, pero no la amo ni nada de eso-dijo Ron como si nada, pero no lo logro  
-¿quién dijo que la amabas?-dijo Harry que sonrió malignamente-yo que tu diría la verdad  
Ron ya no dijo nada por que Stan, que había sido recientemente liberado, grito "Valle Godric" y tomaron sus cosas.  
Fueron a la casa que Lupin les hizo favor de conseguir, Harry y Ron estaban emocionados, después d esto empezarían sus investigaciones sobre los Horrocruxes y en una año, en el cual esperaba olvidarla, Hermione vendría para ayudarlos  
Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa con el numero 731, que era grande para dos chicos que tienen 18 años, pero iba a ser cómoda, no tenia pasto, se veía seco y tenia una camino de cemento, hasta el otro lado del patio había una escobera y ningún árbol, el techo era plano, y se veían por lo menos 13 ventanas, algunas tenia cortinas raidas o mordidas, otra ni cortinas tenían, Harry abrió la puerta y su primer paso en la casa fue sobre una alfombra llena de polvo que se lazo un poco, se veía todo oscuro y a los diez pasos estaba una escalera grande, pero con algunos peldaños rotos, Harry fue a la sala donde todo estaba vació, la chimenea tenia carbón aun, y la alfombra de polvo se hacia presente, Ron lo seguía a todas partes, aunque le apetecía un buen descanso  
-Harry vamos a la habitaciones-dijo Ron en voz baja para no perturbar la mirada perdida de Harry  
-si, si, si, vamos-dijo Harry  
En las siguientes horas, Ginny, Fred, George y la señora Weasley vendrían para remodelar la casa y ponerle los muebles, Ron hubiera deseado que Hermione estuviera ahí para que los ayudara, pero eso tal vez no pasaría.  
En una semana la casa quedo lujosa, limpia y acogedora, Harry no podía creer lo bien que había quedado a pesar de las locas ideas que los gemelos habían presentado, la familia se retiro y ron pudo observar, como a Harry le había costado despedirse de su hermana

_**Desátame o apriétame más fuerte  
pero no quiero que me dejes así  
no pararé  
me muero por tener  
algo entre tú y yo  
algo contigo, ¡Ay! Amor.**_

Pero la suerte de Ron parecía que comenzaba a darse, no basto un año para ver de nuevo a Hermione, si no dos semanas.  
Ese dia se mostraba feliz, los rayos de sol pegaban ya en el corto pasto de la mansión de los chicos, no había ni una sola nube que tapara el sol, el viento hacia cálido el paseo por los parques y los pájaros ululaban canciones sobre un árbol que Ginny había plantado.  
Ron hacia algo de comer, después de todo no lo hacia tan mal, Harry sin embargo ese no era su fuerte y Ron aprendía rápido y recordaba las recetas de su mama. Harry no estaba había ido a ver las bases para entrar a la escuela de aurores y seguro no faltaba mucho para que llegara, pero tampoco lo esperaba a esa hora, por que el timbre sonó, Ron gruño, ¿qué acaso Harry perdió sus llaves? pensó, pero al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como palto ante la persona que estaba enfrente, era un poco mas bajita que el de un pelo castaño ondulado con volumen y largo, ojos del mismo color de su pelo, con una radiante sonrisa, con una blusa que enmarcaba un cuerpo de señorita perfeccionado y unos pantalones, todo esto debajo de una capa color arena, una Hermione Granger muy cambiada, estaba en la puerta de entrada de Ron y Harry.  
Ron no despegaba los ojos de Hermione, esta sonrió y lo abrazo, el mundo de Ron desapareció, solo quería que Hermione no se volviera a ir que estuviera asi, enredando los brazos del uno al otro en una abrazo, que pudieran llegar a algo, a algo mas, algo que consolidara el amor que le tenia, demostrárselo, pero si Hermione no sentía nada por el, ¿cómo lo sentiría?  
-los extrañe-dijo Hermione aun abrazada de Ron  
-nosotros también-dijo Ron, y era la verdad, a pesar de ser dos semanas, Ron pensaba en ella aun dia y noche, cada noche soñaba con ella, cada noche soñaba hasta con los hijos que podrían tener, Ron aun no empezaba su tratamiento de olvido  
-entra, entra-dijo por fin despegándose de ella-no creo que Harry tarde en llegar, fue a ver lo de la escuela de aurores  
En eso Hermione rió, Ron frunció el entrecejo y Hermione señalo su cuerpo o mas bien, su mandil, se había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto para cocinar  
-¿qué...haces...con eso?-pregunto Hermione entre risas  
-cocino-dijo Ron con voz grave y ofendida  
-¿cocinas?-dijo mientras los dos se dirigían a la cocina  
-Harry lo hace muy mal, y tenemos que comer algo-dijo Ron

_**Déjate de argumentos  
las pláticas no te van  
si estás por mí, demuéstralo ya.**_

Los dos platicaban mucho, parecía que hacia años que no se veían por la platica tan animada que tenían, pero solo habían pasado dos semanas.  
Ron termino de cocinar y le comento a Hermione que seria mejor esperar a Harry, asi que se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, platicando aun con Hermione.  
-Ron...los extrañaba mucho-comenzó Hermione  
-ya me lo habías dicho en la entrada-dijo Ron  
-pero...-Hermione parecía no poder mirar a Ron a los ojos, se paro de su asiento y se fue hasta una pared, Ron simplemente se paro-no puedo vivir, vine aquí por que haces que tenga amor en mi corazón  
Ron entendía lo que por 7 años había querido escuchar, como Harry decía, Hermione era un as en el amor, pero para expresarlo no era muy buena.  
Ron se acerco lentamente a ella, que seguía viendo a la pared y no notaba que Ron se le acercaba, ella seguía hablando.  
-no se si me entiendes, pero lo de Krum fue por que no me atreví a decirle no además de que sentía únicamente cariño por el, pero por ti...-Ron en ese preciso momento la hizo voltearse para quedar cara a cara  
-¿qué Hermione?  
-es que...ya lo se, no creo que te valla muy bien declararte

_**tan solo un beso sería  
motivo para volver  
engánchame  
o suéltame de una vez.**_

Hermione rió un poco, Ron no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo y colocar su mano en la cintura de ella, Hermione agacho la cabeza.  
Ron pensaba que si de verdad ahora y con la recientes palabras de Hermione, sus teorías eran ciertas, con lo que llegara a pasar, sus pensamientos de olvidarla se desaparecerían  
Ron alzo su cara por la barbilla, y se miraron a los ojos, nada mas.  
-yo también te amo-dijo Ron, este pudo sentir como la tensión que Hermione traía se iba, por que la sentía derretir en la mano que la tenia por la cintura, y como si fueran un imán, poco a poco y sin retroceso se acercaban el uno al otro, Cuando sus labios rozaron, una electricidad comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de los dos, y cuando sus labios se unieron en el tan esperado beso, la burbuja de amor los oculto, y el uno al otros se demostraban el amor que por tanto tiempo habían ocultado. Y Ron pareció olvidar que su misión había sido olvidarla, y ahora solo la quería tener con el

Media hora después Harry llego, saludo con muchas ganas a Hermione y felicito nuevamente a Ron por la rica comida que había preparado, pero cuando le contaron que ya eran novios, Harry se hecho a llorar  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione atónita, Harry alzo la cabeza que la había ocultado en sus manos , pero aunque tenia su cara llena de lagrimas, mostraba una gran sonrisa  
-¡lo que mas esperaba! ¡por fin son novios, yo lo sabia, pero eran tan tontos! !FELICIDADES!  
Ron y Hermione sonrieron, jamás creyeron que Harry se echara a llorar por que sus amigos fueran novios

_**Amor, ya ves que me faltas tú  
y ahora te falto yo.**_

El resto del dia, le enseñaron la casa a Hermione, su cuarto, los cuartos de ellos, que eran todos contiguos; otros dormitorios vacíos, una sala grande, que seria la biblioteca que por lo pronto solo tenia algunos libros y quedaba mucho por delante para llenarlo, los baños, el salón de duelo, y después en el comedor se quedaron a platicar un buen rato, Harry fue el primero en irse a dormir, Ron y Hermione platicaron un rato, después subieron a dormir.  
Ron iba pensando muy bien si lo quería o no hacer, en su mente se libraba una batalla feroz  
Están en cuartos solos, Harry no lo notaria  
Llevan tan solo un dia de novios  
Pero a Hermione le gustara  
¿y si no?  
Ron se había puesto su pijama y se metía en la sabanas, cuando su decisión gano.  
Se sentó en la cama, dio un profundo suspiro, y se puso las pantuflas, salió despacio de su cuarto para que no pudieran oír nada, Ron se pregunto si seria bueno tocar al dormitorio de ella, pero pensó que no, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y asomo su cabeza, Hermione ya estaba acostada, susurro  
-¿Hermione?  
esta se incorporo rápidamente de la cama para ver quien había hablado, sonrió a ver a Ron, Hermione se paro, y metió a Ron, cerro la puerta.  
-¿qué haces?-pregunto Hermione sonriente  
-no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo Ron que la beso  
-ni yo tampoco-dijo esta vez Hermione que también lo beso

_**Desátame  
o apriétame más fuerte  
pero no quiero que me dejes así  
no pararé  
me muero por tener  
algo entre tú y yo  
algo contigo  
¡Ay! Amor  
pero desátame....  
no pararé  
yo me muero por tener  
algo entre tú y yo  
algo contigo  
¡Ay! Amor  
pero desátame....**_

_**ven, ven desátame  
ven, ven desátame  
ven, ven desátame**_

Ron la apretó contra el y le quito la bata de dormir que tenia puesta, pensó que Hermione lo iba a detener, pero sin embargo ella hizo lo mismo, y las batas de los dos cayeron al suelo, dejando a Ron en pantalones y playera y a Hermione en un fino fondo de seda, Ron bajo al cuello de ella besándola, mientras Hermione gemía levemente, delicadamente la llevo hasta la cama, donde se sentaron, se despegaron y se vieron, tan sonrientes  
-sigue...-dijo Hermione, Ron le sonrió de oreja a oreja, la volvió a besar y recorrió la pierna de ella acariciándola, tomo el final de su fondo para quitárselo por arriba, Hermione alzo las manos para que a Ron no le costara, y dejo a Hermione en ropa interior, Ron la brazo por la cintura, mientras Hermione metía la mano en la espalda de el, y se deshacía también de su playera, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdominales, Hermione fue quien ahora beso el cuello de el mientras el le quitaba el sostén que tenia puesto la chica, sus bocas volvieron a besarse nuevamente, Ron sentía el calor de cada respiro de ella ene l, el deseo por hacer lo que comenzaban, Ron podía sentir la excitación de tenerla en sus brazos, de hacerla suya, de demostrarle de otra forma lo mucho que la amaba. Hermione hizo que Ron se acostara, quedando ella sobre el, y con delicadeza le bajo sus pantalones para dejarlo únicamente con bóxer, Ron le sonrió y le susurro al oído te, después la beso, y bajo por su cuellos hasta los pechos de ella y su cintura, en el transcurso, Hermione decía entre gemidos yo, Hermione volvió a colocar a Ron bajo de ella, y le quito el bóxer, mientras Hermione besaba a Ron en el cuello queriéndolo succionar, sus manos jugaban con el sexo de Ron, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente , las manos de Ron sin embargo se deshacían de la ultima prenda de ella, sus pantaletas, ahora los dos quedaron de costado y se separaron un poco para respirar, se veían contentos y con ganas de seguir, de desenvolver la pasión que por años los había invadido y el amor que uno a otro se tenían. Otra vez sus bocas formaron un intenso y apasionado beso, Ron se coloco encima de ella, mientras Hermione colocaba sus manos en el trasero de el, Ron besaba sus hombros y con sus manos hacia círculos en los pechos de ella, sintió que todo estaba listo, abrió levemente las piernas de ella y el penetro, Hermione grito un poco, Ron se detuvo y pregunto  
-¿estas bien?  
Como única respuesta Hermione, se levanto aun unidos y beso a ron en el pecho y el la rasguño levemente en la espalda, los besos de Hermione hacían sentir a Ron, recibir el amor tan deseado que el quería, tal vez la lastimo, el lo sabia, pero ella había querido tanto como el que fuera su mejor noche. después el acaricio el pelo de ella revolviéndolo mucho cuando ella besaba el pené de el, Ron la detuvo y la hizo que la abrazara, sintiendo como sus cuerpos chocaban en prefundas sensaciones, que lo único que rebelaban era le amor que por mucho tiempo se había detenido, sintiendo en cada beso, en cada acaricia la pasión por la que se atraían.  
Aunque hubieran querido seguir explorándose el uno al otro, por mas tiempo, el sueño los vencía y la primera en dormir fue Hermione, Ron casi le vencía el sueño, pero se levanto para recoger las sabanas que por movimiento habían caído, tapo hasta el cuello a Hermione, para que no se dejara ver nada de su desnudo cuerpo, después, Ron se acostó con ella y la abrazo, le susurro al oído "Te amo" aunque no lo escuchara

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a salir y a alumbrar el suelo de la habitación de Hermione, que estaba muy desescombrada, había ropa por todos lados, y en la cama dos personas, la chica, despertó, se revolvió un poco el pelo y dio media vuelta, dio un grito ahogado al ver a Ron tapado junto a ella, Hermione recordó la noche anterior y vio su cuerpo, que tal y como había sido, estaba desnudo, destapo a Ron para ver si el también, y claro que el también estaba al descubierto, Hermione beso ligeramente su boca y se coloco boca arriba, pensando un poco en lo feliz que Ron la había hecho, Hermione quería despertar a Ron, pero decidió dormir otro poco, aunque no pudo, no abrió los ojos, pero su dedo índice marco un recorrido desde su cuello hasta el miembro de el, jugo un poco con el, aun sin abrir los ojos, sintió como se abultaba un poco, de pronto una cálida mano toco uno de sus pechos, Hermione abrió los ojos para ver a los ojos de Ron  
-buenos días-saludaron los dos  
-¿cómo estas mi mujer escultural?-dijo Ron mientras bajo un poco para besar su cuello, Hermione lo envolvió en un abrazo  
-creo que mejor no podría estar–dijo ella sintiendo la lengua de el marcar un recorrido en su cintura  
-será mejor, que me levante a hacer el desayuno-dijo Ron  
-habrá que vestirnos-dijo Hermione  
-te ayudo-se apunto Ron, Hermione dejo ser vestida por Ron que le coloco sus pantaletas sin aprovechar el recorrido de acariciar sus sedosas piernas, con el sostén, Ron le costo mucho ponérselo, y no por eso, si no por que besaba una y otra vez cada pecho de ella, y los acariciaba con le dedo índice pasaba su lengua por ellos, después le coloco el fondo muy pegado para poder sentir cada parte del cuerpo de ella y después le ato su bata sin antes poner sus manos sobre el trasero de ella y pegarlo contra el, y uniéndose en un beso apasionado  
-bien ya estoy-dijo Hermione, se agacho y tomo el bóxer de el y dijo-ahora me toca  
Aventó a Ron a la cama, y le abrió un poco las piernas, Hermione metía con mucha delicadeza los bóxer en el, una vez puertos lo hizo pararse y se arremango las mangas de su bata, metió la mano en el bóxer y jugo un poco con Ron  
-Ya...hay Hermione...ya...ya-gemía Ron  
Ahora ella trazo su lengua por el pecho de Ron, acariciándolo y dejando lleno de besos, cuando Hermione le puso la playera, y se la pego al cuerpo, la saliva de ella se mojaba en la camisa, después le puso los pantalones, acariciando las piernas de el, Hermione le dijo  
-listo-dio media vuelta para irse, pero Ron la detuvo, la beso y la acostó en la cama, Ron bajo sus labios por le cuello de ella y succiono como queriéndosela comer, después se despegaron  
-estamos a mano-dijo Ron señalando su cuello, Hermione vio que tenia un circulo morado en el, Hermione se dirigió al espejo y vio que justo donde Ron la había besado, tenia muy rojo, al rato sabría que se pondría morado  
-vengativo-dijo Hermione, le sonrió y salió del cuarto, Ron la siguió, Cuando encontraron a Harry en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos, se detuvieron  
-¿tanto tiempo?-pregunto este con enfado  
-nos vestíamos-dijo Ron  
-¿al mismo tiempo?-dijo Harry  
-voy a hacer la comida-dijo Hermione  
-espera yo lo iba a hacer-dijo Ron  
-me toca esta vez-dijo ella y se dirigió a ala cocina, Ron se sentó junto a Harry  
-lo hicimos-dijo Ron feliz y con una sonrisa grandísima  
-¿enserio?-pregunto Harry con emoción y su enfado se esfumo  
-por eso tardamos, es tan intensa y desatada, falto unos besos para demostrar lo apasionada que es-dijo Ron  
-¿Hermione? ¿Desatada?-Ron asintió, Harry abrió la boca  
Ron no creía de lo que Hermione había sido capaz, pero ayer fue el mejor dia de su vida, descubrió una verdad que anhelaba saber desde hace 7 años, y ayer todo quedo consolidado, Hermione demostró ser una chica que ama que se entrega, y no que solo es la chica responsable y de carácter duro, si no la pareja perfecta para Ron.


End file.
